Jacob & Bella Revelations
by LovesJakeBlack
Summary: Jacob & Bella one shot: This scene takes place in Eclipse after the sleeping bag scene. Edward and Jacob have had their fight and Jacob has lay back down to get a little more sleep. Well I think you get the drift. *Rated M for the Lemon*


_**A/N:**_

_**This is my first attempt at a Jacob Bella one shot.**_

This scene takes place in Eclipse after the sleeping bag scene. Edward and Jacob have had their fight and Jacob has lay back down to get a little more sleep. Well I think you get the drift.

_**I started off the scene with writings from Eclipse.**_

This is how I wished the scene would have taken place.

Enjoy!

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters: **

**I own nothing, this is strictly for entertainment purposes and nothing else!**

******************************

* * *

_Jacob was curled up, his eyes already closed. He yawned._

_"I didn't say it wasn't the best night I've ever spent. Just that I didn't get a lot of sleep. I thought Bella was never going to shut up."_

_I winced, wondering what might have come out of my mouth in my sleep. The possibilities were horrifying. _

"_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Edward murmured. _

_Jacob's dark eyes fluttered open. "Didn't you have a nice night, then?" he asked, smug. _

"_It wasn't the worst night of my life."  
"Did it make the top ten?" Jacob asked with perverse enjoyment. _

"_Possibly." _

_Jacob smiled and closed his eyes. _

"_But," Edward went on, "if I had been able to take your place last night, it would not have made the top ten of the best nights of my life. Dream about that." _

_Jacob's eyes opened into a glare. He sat up stiffly, his shoulders tense. _

"That's enough!" I yelled at Edward. "Why don't you go outside and cool off." I shoved at him but I might as well have been trying to move a brick wall, he wasn't budging.

I glared at him. Edward bowed courteously and kissed my forehead before unzipping the tent and walking out. He quickly zipped the tent back up. Jacob stared at me with wide eyes.

"Did you just kick your boyfriend out for me?" a smug smile formed on his lips.

"Well, I was tired of you two arguing." I huffed.

"You could have kicked me out you know? S'ok, I would have forgiven you for it." His smile grew wider, taunting me.

"You weren't the one being impossible." I said under my breath glaring at the door, I knew Edward was listening.

I heard Edward's muffled laugh outside.

"Don't worry dog, I was just leaving, I don't wish to intrude on your precious minutes with Bella. _My Bella_." I heard him trail off and then there was silence.

"You're so lucky he can't get in your head and mess with you like that." He rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Yeah it's nice sometimes." I whispered.

I sat down on the tent floor and leaned up against one of the posts. It was still really cold, I crossed my arms over my chest and shivered.

"That doesn't look very comfortable." Jacob leaned forward and before I could protest he wrapped his long arms around me and pulled me down next to him. He curled me up into his chest. "There, isn't that better?"

I shivered at the contact of his skin, but it felt so deliciously warm here, I didn't want to move.

"Thanks Jake." I sighed deeply.

"What's wrong honey?" Jacob's eyes were deep with concern.

Here I was in the arms of my best friend who was getting ready to go into battle with an army of new born vampires, wild, crazy and dangerous vampires! How could I be at ease? I was so scared for him, I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't allow that to happen, I needed him too much. But I know I could never need him like he wanted me to need him. I had Edward and he was my life. Jacob was, well, he was Jacob, my best friend, my sunshine and warmth and my smile. I'm so confused!

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" I squeaked out. I hid my face behind my hair.

"And miss the best battle of my life? No way!" I felt him chuckle silently, his chest bouncing beneath me.

Jacob sighed deeply and pulled me closer to him.

"You know Bells, I really wish you would consider my offer." His hand gently caressed my hair. "Pick me. I could make you happy, I would do anything for you, be anything for you. You wouldn't have to worry about anything, it would be effortless for us – you know that. All you have to do is pick me. Please?" His voice was trembling.

"Oh Jake, I wish I could, I really do. It's just that, it's so hard for me. I love you Jake." I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, but not like you love him." He waved his hand towards the tent door. "How do you know what you want Bella when you haven't even tried something different yet? All you know is _him_. You might be surprised at how good we are together. You just have to give it a shot Bells."

He grabbed my chin and lifted it towards his face. My heart rate picked up in a mixture of anticipation and nerves.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "You know, I could always just go and fight and see what happens. I mean, if they take me out, then you won't have to worry about my feelings or anything." He looked at me intensely.

"What? No! No, don't do that Jake, I can't stand the thought of losing you. Please promise to come back to me, please! I need you Jake!" The tears flowed freely from my eyes.

I felt Jacob's fingers against my face, wiping the tears away from my eyes and cheeks.

"If you ask me, I will stay with you." His eyes darkened with love.

"Please don't go." How could he not know how much I meant those words? "Please stay with me Jake. Please." The tears continued to flow in a steady stream.

"That's not what I meant Bella." He wiped my tears away more urgently. "Look at me and ask me."

"I just did Jake." My voice cracked. I looked up into his eyes and saw a new emotion there, lust. Suddenly everything clicked in my brain. Jacob wasn't asking me to ask him to stay, he wants me to ask him something else. Without thinking and without measuring the consequences of my actions I blurted out, "Kiss me Jacob, I want you to kiss me now, please."

His face looked tortured, he smiled and grimaced all at the same time. He just lay there looking at me incredulously. I couldn't let him think I didn't mean it, if he paused any longer I would lose my nerve and I really wanted nothing more than to kiss him now. I pushed myself up onto his chest and crushed my lips against his. His whole body tensed in initial shock, I felt his large hands on my waist slowly pushing me away but I kept myself firmly in place. My mouth molding against his and sucking in his bottom lip.

His hands squeezed me tight and pulled me into him, he gasped loudly into my mouth and returned my kiss feverishly. He pulled his face away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"God Bells please don't mess with me like this, I can't stand it. I want you so bad."  
I cupped his face in my hands. "I'm here Jake, I'm here with you, no one else but you. I want you too Jake." I pecked his lips. "I love you Jacob Black."

All the love I had for him flowed out of me freely now. I hadn't realized it until now, I was completely and totally in love with Jacob. I guess I always did know, I just didn't want to admit it. He was perfect for me, my sunshine, my love and my warmth, how could I be so blind.

Jacob's eyes widened as I spoke.

"Jake, it's been you, for a long time now, always you, I'm so stupid and blind, I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're right, I do love you and I need you." I kissed his entire face, his eyelids, his nose and his cheeks. "No games." I kissed his lips softly.

"But, what about Edward." He snarled.

"I'll think of something, don't worry. I just can't be without you Jake, I can't fight it anymore." I kissed him again.

"God, Bells, I wish I could believe you, I really do, but I know that as soon as you see that lee – Edward – that you're gonna change your mind again. I can't handle that anymore, I love you but I can't."

He pushed me off of him so that I was lying next to him, I instantly felt cold from the absence of his body heat. I quickly scrambled up against him again.

"Bells, listen," He grumbled.

"No, Jacob, you listen." I poked him in the chest with my finger. "I want you. You, not Edward. If you can't handle that, well then that's too damn bad, I'm tired of lying to myself and to you about my feelings. I need you in my life, you are my sunshine and my smile, you are the only person that makes my whole body heat up with so much love. I am telling you that I am yours Jacob Black, you idiot, don't push me away, not now Jake." I looked at him desperately.

He gasped out loud and crushed his lips against mine, his hands grabbing at my hips pushing me into his body. I wanted so much of him, all of him, I didn't know where to start, my hands frantically roamed over the plains of his chest, down to his stomach, around his waist to his back and then up to his hair. I took two fistfuls of his hair and pushed his face into mine deepening our kiss. I knew that his force would bruise my lips, and I didn't care, I couldn't get close enough to him. I needed to be completely crushed by Jacob. I wanted to feel all of him on me. I rolled off of him still maintaining contact with his lips and pulled on his shoulders. He took my lead, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying me down on the ground. His body hovered over mine, his kisses slowed and deepened. My whole body was trembling.

I pulled down on his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bells, I don't want to crush you." He groaned against my lips.

"I need you." I panted and pulled down on him.

He finally gave in and slowly lowered his entire weight onto my body. It was sheer heaven feeling him pressed against me. His hands roamed over my body, caressing my hips and thighs. I nibbled on his bottom lip making him moan into my mouth. I felt his hips press into mine making his protruding hardness painfully obvious to me. The burn inside of my center was making me ache. I rolled my hips up against his finding a little relief. He hissed in my mouth. His hands griped my hips harder. I loved that feeling, Edward never let me get this far, he would always stop me.

I ran my hands down his muscular back and slipped them over his shorts, I held my breath and grabbed his ass squeezing it. Jacob growled into my mouth pushing his hips down into mine making me moan out with pleasure. He kissed down my jaw line and down my neck nipping at my collarbone a little too harshly. I knew he would leave a mark, good, I wanted him to mark me as his own. His hands found the hem of my shirt and dipped underneath trailing scorching marks all over my exposed stomach. I moaned out loud enjoying the feel of his burning skin on me. He continued to lift the material slowly, his hot tongue working insistently on my neck. He reached the bottom of my bra and stopped, I felt his hands trembling lightly on my ribcage.

"It's ok Jake." I encouraged him.

He lifted the shirt a little more exposing my bra to him, he looked down and gasped.

"God, you're beautiful Bells." He reached up and cupped both of my breasts in his hands gently kneading and massaging them, his face that of complete amazement.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed this newfound feeling, I'd never had anyone touch me like this before which made it all that more special to be sharing it now with Jacob.

"Uh Bells?" I opened my eyes, Jacob was looking down at me, his hair falling into his face messily. "I've never, well, you know, so I don't really know what I'm doing." I swore I could see his face turning crimson. "You'll tell me if you don't like something right?" He bit down on his bottom lip nervously. "Or if I'm too rough?"

"Me either Jake, just do what feels natural. It feels good to me so far. You're never too rough with me." I leaned up and kissed his lips gently and nodded in encouragement.

His eyes got darker. "Is it ok if I touch you?" His voice was a whisper.

"Yes." I hissed out.

His hands slid around my back and fumbled with the clasps of my bra for a bit, he huffed in exasperation but kept on until he undid them. He slowly pulled my bra off exposing my naked skin to him. He sucked in a deep breath of amazement. I felt my whole body heat and my face flush as Jacobs eyes roamed over my naked breasts, I'd never been this exposed to a man before. His hands reached out slowly and ran over my skin softly in circles starting at the very edge and working their way in towards the aching center. My nipples instantly came to attention at his touch.

"That feels good Jake." I moaned arching my back off of the ground.

"Can I – can I – kiss you?" He said shyly.

"Yes, please." I hissed.

He leaned down hesitantly and kissed the top of my chest slowly swirling his tongue around in circles while his lips sucked in gently. He kissed all the way down onto my sensitive breasts and found one hard nipple. His tongue licked and flicked it leaving flames against my flesh with every stroke. I moaned and panted heavily encouraging him to continue. He took my nipple in between his teeth and gently bit down.

"Oh God." I moaned out. Jacob stopped and looked up at me.

"Did I hurt you?" His face was full of concern.

"No. It feels good." I pulled his face back down towards me and kissed him deeply.

His hands now replaced his mouth on my nipples, making sure both of them were being taken care of, never leaving the other one to feel jealous or neglected. He pulled my shirt up off of me and tossed it to one side. He pressed his body up against me, we both hissed as our bare skin came in contact with each other's.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said against my lips and then kissed me deeper.

His hands roamed down my stomach and onto my pants. His fingers quickly unfastened them, tugging them down to my knees. I gasped into his mouth as his hands trailed up my inner thighs. His fingers found my center and rubbed back and fourth over my panties making me ache for his touch. I moaned into his mouth. Jacob took this as a sign of encouragement and slid his fingers inside of the thin material sliding them up and down my folds.

"You're wet." He gasped and crushed his mouth onto mine again.

His finger slipped further in and found my bundle of nerves rubbing it round and round in circles. I moaned in pleasure raising my hips to meet his every stroke. He worked on me a little faster causing my body to boil. My head started spinning with pleasure. He slipped a finger inside of me and moved it back and fourth wile still twirling my bundle of nerves with his thumb. My whole body tensed and I was brought over the edge. I moaned out with my release. Jacob's fingers stroked me a few more times allowing me to come back down from my high until I was relaxed. He withdrew and pulled his fingers up to his mouth and licked them.

"You taste good." He cooed in my ear. "Was that ok?"

"That was incredible Jake. I've never felt like that before, no one has ever touched me like that before." I was still breathless. "It was amazing." I smiled shyly.

"Mmm. Good, I can't wait to do it for you again." He leaned in and kissed me, I could taste my essence on his lips.

I rolled my body on top of his and deepened our kiss. From this angle I could feel his painfully obvious erection. Poor Jake, he'd taken care of me and done nothing for himself.

"What about you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Don't worry about me. You have the most beautiful smile on your face, it's enough for me to know that I'm the one that put it there." He kissed me again.

"But Jake." I protested. I didn't want to be selfish, but I don't know if I was ready for _that _just yet.

"I'm fine Bells, really." He pecked me once again and pulled me up. "Come on get dressed, I don't want you to get sick."

I grumbled in complaint as my clothes were lifted off of the ground and handed to me. He helped me get dressed again.

"Are you – are you still leaving?" I was suddenly horrified when I saw him get up.

"No honey, I'm here to stay with you, if you want me to." He smiled the smile I loved to see on him, my smile. "I think we need to find the lee – Edward." He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I really didn't relish the fact that I was going to have to tell Edward that I wanted Jake. The thought actually kind of terrified me and made my stomach feel nauseous.

We went outside and looked around, the morning was bright and brisk. On the ground there was a thin layer of snow. I took Jake's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I love you Jake. I'm yours." I smiled warmly.

"Love you more Bells." His face lit up.  
"Edward!" I called out.

Jacob's face instantly became all business. Edward walked out from the trees and looked down at our hands. I quickly released Jacob's hand and walked towards him.

"You don't have to explain." Edward's face didn't have a hint of emotion on it. His words were calm and peaceful. "I see that you've made your choice."

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me.

"Bella, I left you. I went away and I knew that would leave wounds that couldn't be mended. He brought you back to life Bella." He looked over at Jacob. "I will always be thankful to you Jacob for the rest of my existence for caring for my – for Bella." He bowed his head towards Jacob. He leaned down into my ear. "I will always love you Isabella Swan, but I will not stand in the way of your happiness. Jacob is a good man and he loves you, I wouldn't let you go so easily if I doubted that for one instant." He pressed his lips against my cheek chastely and stood back.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry." I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek.

He reached for my hand and took it. He walked me over to Jacob and took his hand. Jacob shuddered at the contact. Edward placed my hand in Jacob's securely.

"Take care of each other." He smiled warmly. "My family needs me now. Good bye Bella, I will be here, if you need me, as your friend always." He took a step back. "Good bye Jacob, my brother. I know I can trust you to care for her."

"With all my life." Jacob responded.

Edward bowed courteously, turned and was gone in a blur.

"Good, bye." I managed to squeak out.

Jacob's large arms wrapped around me comforting me.

"Thank you Bells. You gave me the best gift I could ever have asked for." He kissed the top of my head.  
"I love you Jacob." I kissed his cheek.  
"You have my heart for the rest of my life. I will love you until the day I take my last breath." He pulled my chin up towards him and kissed me tenderly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**THANKS :)**


End file.
